grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhea Queen of Titans Mother of Olympus
Rhea is the queen of the Titans, youngest daughter of Gaea and Ouranos. the wife to Kronos and mother of Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera. Rhea the Titaness of earthly Elements who personified the soil and fertility of plants grass and trees born to Gaea and Ouranos her powers are over Heaven and earth. Kronos, Rhea's Titan brother and husband, exiled their father, Ouranos. After this, Kronos re-imprisoned there brothers the Hekatonkheires, the Gigantes, and the Cyclopes, and sent the monster Kampê to guard them. He and Rhea took the throne as King and Queen of the Titans after they defeated Ophion and Eu which later brough the Golden Age. Kronos sired six children by Rhea in the exact order: Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. However, he learned from Ouranos that some day one of his own children would overthrow him as he had done to his own father. As a result, Kronos began to eat each of his children trapping them inside his belly Banishing them to a foreign dimension as soon as they were born in order to prevent the prophecy from becoming true. Sickened by what Kronos had done, 1st with Hera then Poseidon and last when Zeus was born, Rhea devised a plan to save them so that Kronos would get his retribution for his acts against Ouranos and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Kronos a magical stone wrapped in swaddling clothes, which he promptly swallowed. Rhea then hid Zeus in a cave on Mount Ida in Crete. He was brought there by his grandmother Gaea, and was raised by some nymphs there until he was old enough to take on his father. Zeus forced his father Kronos to disgorge his other 3 siblings in reverse order of swallowing: first the stones, then the rest. Then Zeus released the brothers of Kronos: the Gigantes, the Hekatonkheires, and the Cyclopes, who gave him thunder and lightning, which had previously been hidden by Gaea. Zeus and his siblings, together with the Gigantes, Hekatonkheires, and Cyclopes overthrew Kronos As an original Titaness (the youngest of them), Rhea represented an aspect of her mother, Gaea. in contrast to their titan powers, she was affiliated with the earth and the natural world more than any other of the titans Rhea was also the goddess of fertility and fruitfulness: the unceasing producer of plant life, as well as the sustainer of the vegetable world. She became primarily responsible for the fertility of the soil-- a role which, afforded her the most bonding moments with her mother And later daughter Demeter. Furthermore, she was also the goddess of fertility in womanhood. she represented the 'flow' of menstrual blood, birth waters, milk. Aside from being a nature divinity and a keeper of peace, the goddess also a part-time prophetic Titaness Marriage Rhea had been in love with her youngest Titan brother Cronus for a long time already; but her marriage to him happened only after the infamous exile of Uranus. Back then, Cronus was everyone's hero, who battled for equality, and freed the world from prejudice. (From Uranus' supposed hatred against his ugly sons--the Hecatonchires and the Cronus chose her to be his wife. Rhea thought it was destiny's will, The two begot some beautiful and pretty powerful children Hestia eternal flame fire goddess Demeter earth,harvest and vegetation goddess; Hades god of underworld lord of the dead Poseidon god of earthquakes and lord of sea Hera air goddess motherhood, marriage queen of olympus The gods embodied the aspects of their functions where the titans and primes are the personification Rise to power Battle for the lordship of the cosmos The pair did not immediately become king and queen after they deposed Uranus. They still had to get rid of Eurynome, the ancient goddess who assumed the king's role after his 'Exile , and her consort, Ophion. Cunning as he had always been, Cronus devised a plan to get the throne--a one on one battle against the couple: CRONUS vs. OPHION RHEA vs. EURYNOME Cronus persuaded Rhea to fight beside him against the two. But surely, Rhea was fearful to battle her Aunt the primordial goddess and child of Chaos so to reassure her Kronos split half of his Power from the blessing of Heaven with her and she split half of her Blessing from Earth with her cutting his might in half but together making them one like Gaia was to Ouranus, Rhea was to Kronos in every fashion Finally, after a colossal battle the younger titans defeated the ancient gods and took their positions as King and Queen of Cosmos. While Ophion later fell into Tartarus Eurynome went into chaos realm Rhea was very much like her mother and loved her children unconditionally, but unfortunately Cronus was like his father, jealous of his children`s powers and in fear of being overthrown. She became mad when Cronus forced her to give him their children to swallow upon their birth. She started plotting against him and by the time he had swallowed Hestia, Hera, Hades, and Demeter, Rhea decided that enough is enough. She gave birth to her last 2 children Poseidon and Zeus in secrecy and gave Cronus gems, wrapped in a blanket, to swallow instead. Cronus was pleased, not knowing that They was still out there, and thought he was safe from the prophecy. Zeus however, when grown up, came to Mount Othrys as a cupbearer and mixed a potion into Cronus` drink which made him to vomit all of his children. Later in a ten-year war, Zeus and Olympians defeated Cronus and the Titans. They became the next rulers, just like Cronus and his brothers had overthrown Uranus. Rhea in the end was the main reason that history repeated itself. When Cronus learned of Rhea's trick; he exiled her from the heavenly realms FOREVER and got himself a concubine, the Oceanid Philyra, with whom he begot the wise centaur Chiron. Powers As a Elder Titaness Rheas powers were over HEAVEN AND EARTH, through her father